


你也不必

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 早上看1996年的纪录片《姐姐》的时候一瞬间有领悟，掉落一点成串的文字。（初发于2020年10月2日）
Relationships: 苏轼&苏辙
Kudos: 1





	你也不必

刻板印象是无趣的，有时候令人不适的。在姐弟的场合人们说“姐姐要照顾弟弟”，就是第二母亲，柔顺，珊瑚绒毯子一样包裹起来，缄默，和颜悦色。在兄妹的场合，人们对哥哥的期望则完全不同。哥哥是有一定武力水平的，开朗豪爽，可以倚靠。相比“姐姐”，哥哥就是“哥哥”本身，不是父亲的投射。

但是当程女士把弟弟的小手交给年长两岁的苏轼，与他申孝悌之义，棠棣之花，兄友弟恭，阴阳之辨。苏轼点了点头看弟弟，认真的说：“我不做哥哥，我也不做姐姐，我要做世界上还没有的携带弟弟的阿哥。我不全然比他年长，他也不必一定在伦秩上要同我排先后。这样的感情，因为还没有，所以还没人记录。但是就自我开始。”

后来他们被比作二陆到洛阳，苏轼心里隐隐知道不是。因为他柔顺，话多，文曲星下凡间，有时候笑的声音很大，但他不一定可靠，乱花钱，问阿同赊账，后来南迁多年家眷孩子也委托给了弟弟……但这些标签都不是完整的他。有弟弟他才完整，才是苏轼。苏辙也一样，他缄默可靠，但绝非哥哥的注脚，而是他人生一半的拼图。

千年后有人要评论：“做这样的人的弟弟也有困扰的，做哥哥的年纪这么大都没学会xx，不免拖累。（我确实听到过）”可是他们最初就没有结为世人所说的那样的“兄弟”，而是前无绪由，古往今来独一份。人们不会给日与月以恒常的想象，难兄难弟，也不需要外人的评价。

哥哥会说：“你不必成为正确的集体记忆的一部分。你也不必是我弟弟，我也不必是你哥哥。但是我们会永远通信，永远保持联络。我不敢许诺‘永远’，但是我会尽力去，如果你也愿意。”

之后他们写很多东西，很多东西。他们唱和《千秋岁》。他们自己制作两个人的宇宙。汴京天官所见的星星与他们无关，他们有自己的星空，他们自己就是太阳与月亮本身。文字与纸张是柔弱的东西。谩骂就能让字蜷缩起来，火就能把一切烧作灰烬。但是也不能。自有人会追随美丽的东西，追随不那么正确的东西，追随比起汴京明亮耀眼的中轴线，显得略微单薄，摇曳，不那么确定的东西……

于是建中靖国元年，《三苏年谱》分作上下两卷，织造的经纬都是无数个体的，单薄的生命，对另一个作为个体的人的死亡的挽歌。挽歌飘飘摇摇，不必过北邙，不必有中心，墨水入海一样散开去，升上银河成为繁星。

千百年后，五行志天官书对普罗都不会那么重要，但是听到他们的歌，仍然会为之捂胸口。

**Author's Note:**

> 孔凡礼《三苏年谱》建中靖国元年苏轼亡故那年的编录真是震撼，悼念的人自四面八方而来，把这一卷填充得这样厚，像是土吸了水变得好重，好蓬松……弟弟穿梭其中，最后在末尾，为哥哥盖上墓志铭的盖子。


End file.
